inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
First Day
hola, minna! I'm sorry if you're waiting! so now, I'll be making the first chapter and the first fanfic everr! >W< this fanfic is all based on Memo. Her first day at school... Chapter 1 A girl, with bluish green hair, she wake up from her sleep. She's yawning. She said to herself. "Ahhh!! Why today!? I hate it! Hate school!" she go to bath. About 20 minutes later, a boy calling her. "Memo! Memo! Hurry up!" "Yes, yes! Coming!" Memo go straight to the gate after she had her breakfast. Both of them walk together. To where? School of course, if its a date then Memo will beat the boy very bad. Can cause very bad injury. "Hebino~~ I want to sleep. I don't want to go to school, darn it!" Memo hit the wall near. Its all broken once she hit it. Hebino act like O.O. He said, "Could you stop hitting walls? The neighbourhood will mad at you." "Who cares!?" she loud up her voice. Once she loud up, Hebino couldn't say anything. But then she ask him, "Na Hebino, do you.. like to go to school?" "W-Well, I do! We meet friends, teachers.. We can also gather knowledge! Isn't it?" Hebino answer. Memo just nod as she heard the answer. They arrived. The school gate opened by itself. No one's earlier than them. The clouds gathering all over. Memo said something, "Careful when you step inside the class. Something awaits you," "Hai, Oka-san," both their eyes change. From their origin colour to glowing purple. Memo walks fast towards the class. Hebino said to his "Oka-san", "Oka-san, I'll be going," He bow to her. "Alright," now their eyes went back to normal. The academy is now bright. More students coming. The couple also. Couple? Who? "Jou-sama to Ou-sama! Nice to see you!" The students said. The couple just smiling. Memo saw them from the class. She's smiling. Happy to see them at health condition. But where's the two? She don't mind. Who cares. Its not her full responsible to keep they coming to the academy. ---- Yes. Its my first day at academy this year. Everyone seems very happy. They didn't saw me. Even the souls, ghosts and dead body around them. Jou-sama, Ou-sama, they both are very important to me. If I can't take care of them, I won't see the future. I'll be the souls. The souls that spread darkness, all bad things, even bad future to them. I end earlier than them so I have the responsible. Once I didn't take care of the students here, the academy will die. '' ''Me too. I can't make the souls mad at me. But I'm lazy! why me? choose anyone else! Ou-sama, Jou-sama.. choose either of them but why did you make me the one who must responsible to it. Nevermind! Not the entire of my life that this is my responsible. Go die if you say the entire of my life. '' ---- "Yatta! Time to go home! Sleep, relaxing.. Wowyyy!!!!" Hebino feel too excited. Of course, who didn't happy when its time to go home already? "Oka-san! Take care!" The students in the class pack their things and go out of the class. But then, a young boy came in. "Memo-neechan.. I've got information.." the boy said. "Netsu-chan? what is it?" Memo ask the boy. The boy go closer to her and reach her ear. He whisper, "I found out about Raimon Junior High. They're making their soccer club," "Interesting. How did you know?" Memo grins. Her eyes are change to glowing purple again. Same with the boy, Kiiro Netsu. "By the water flow, I know it. How come you didn't know it, Memo-neechan?" Kiiro ask Memo. "Maybe today's not the day. Thanks anyway, you can go home," as she said that, Kiiro disappear from her sight. "Maybe this is a bad idea.. but today is the best day ever!!! Raimon, just wait for me!" She jumped out from the class through the window along with her bag. Who cares if she's in the 3rd floor? She can land safely. ---- Memo: yay! I'm the main one in this! Apple: of course.. you're my most main fanmade character.. anyway, the next chapter will appear! Memo&Apple: hope you like it! see ya! 'click here to read the next chapter!''' By the water flow, I know it.. (talk) 03:59, September 24 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Magic Water Category:Fanfic